Seeing things
by Jaymee238
Summary: Rin lives a horrible life. One day everything changes. She gets into what seems like a small accident but it turns out to be huge. For her mistake, she gets locked in a cell. In there she meets a boy who also has a big effect in her life.


**A/N: **Hey guys i wanted to start a fanfic with a story so here it is. :)  
It's pretty short because I was working on it during class **orz** If you have any comments, or anything please tell me and Review!  
Oh and there is a little bit of bad words. _Italics = rin's thoughts._

**Disclaimer: **I will never ever ever, own Vocaloid.

**

* * *

Seeing things**

**Chapter 1: Getting out.  
**

* * *

A plump brunette woman shouted up the stairs "Cinderella wanna be! Get down here and clean your mess!"  
"no" whispered a small girl,her name was Rin. She lay face down on her patched up mattress. The girl wanted to deny her mother but if she did she knew there would be extreme, painful, consequences. Rin sat up straight wiping away her tears of loneliness.

She put on a fake smile, for her mother would lock her away if she frowned. Quickly the blond girl responded,  
"yes mama, right away" Her mother despises her to such an extent, that if her daughter acknowledges her as her mother she would disown her. The girl dragged her feet over the stained dusty carpet. With every step she took dust clouds would fly out. Her room was very dingy compared to the rest of the house. The house looked like a mansion compared to the other average ones in the neighborhood. It was like those little perfect fake ones. During the summer you would hear the sprinkler going off every morning making the lawn even greener. The inside had 7 bed rooms plus 2 guest rooms. There were 2 play rooms 2 kitchens 2 everything except there were 5 bath rooms. There was a pool house out in the back with a giant trampoline in the middle of the yard. The girl had a large room but the things inside were very old and was never cleaned. When the light bulb burnt out her 'mother never replaced it, so it was very challenging for the the girl to see at night. Even during the day it was difficult to see, a giant tree blocked out all the natural light.

A swamp green bandana was wrapped around her bed post. It was her cleaning wear. The blond easily untied the green cloth and tied it around her unkempt hair.  
"RIN! Get down here, NOW!"  
"coming!" she scurried across the carpet dust clouds following her thinking_ 'I'm no Cinderella wanna be I'm pretty much like her. Just not the princess part.'_ Rin gently closed the door and rushed down the stairs her white night gown swaying behind her.

"you see mum, she is a Cinderella wanna, she took so long because she was playing dress up." said a 11 year old boy. "she wishes she was a princess." he continued in a smug voice. Rin was burning with rage on the in side. To contain herself she clenched her hands so tight that her nails dug into her skin, causing her to bleed.

"Rin. Clean up the mess right now!"  
Ordered the so called mother.  
"okay." replied Rin in a dull tone.  
The blond girl staggered over to the mess her annoying younger brother made.  
'it wasn't my fault, why do I have to do this!' wondered Rin. Tears of rage were flooding her royal-blue eyes.  
When she got in the kitchen there was something that stood out. The huge mess of spilt milk and cereal all over the counter. She did not realizes how much she was bleeding. Blood soon began dropping to the ground leaving stains to clean up.  
" Great, more work for the family maid!" said Rin irritably. "More like slave"  
Said a male voice. Rin searched around for the man, but no one was there.  
"Well who ever said it was right" sighed the girl.

As Rin was cleaning a lot of things went through her mind. _  
'Am I even part of their family?  
They are all brunette but I'm blond!  
Well I never saw my dad so maybe that's why I'm blond. I hate this family I want to leave!'_

All of a sudden a sharp pain stung at the palms of Rin's hands. The chemicals from the cleaning materials have entered her cuts. "ahhhhhh it burns!"  
Screamed rin holding her wrist with her left hand.  
"what is it now." snapped the mother stomping in the room.

"I can't do it." sobbed Rin, tears sliding down her rose cheeks. "it hurts! Please can I stop?" she begged.  
"heh. You think I will let you stop! Keep working, your lucky I provide food and shelter for you. Now, I will be back in five minuets to see if you are done."  
The mother stormed out of the kitchen leaving Rin crying on the floor.  
Silent sobs filled the kitchen.  
The pain in her hands were getting worse. It felt like fire burning on the inside of her. The pain slowly was spreading throughout out her delicate arm. "uugh" groaned Rin. She reached out for the bottle checking for any solutions. As she extended her arm she noticed it was turning purple.  
Rin let out a small gasp. 'oh no!' she thought 'am I going to die?'  
She was just about to grab hold of the bottle when a small feminine hand took hold of it in stead.  
"maid what are you doing? Hurry up and finish cleaning." it was her little brother Ryuu. He had a look of triumph on his face but when he saw Rin it shifted to a look of horror. "MOM! the ma- Rin is turning purple!"  
Rin was slightly touched, it was a long time since Ryuu called her by her name. Rin looked down at her arms. They were huge purple blotches on her arm. Terrified Rin ripped the bottle out of her brothers arm. The precautions read: it ingested or enters your body in any way go to the emergence room.  
All the blood drained from her face.  
"Ryuu! Go get the boss!" shouted Rin. "who's that?"  
"your mom GO, NOW!" then she literally kicked him out of the kitchen.

" uhhhh" Rin was now moaning in pain. She began feeling light-headed dizzy when Ryuu came rushing through the door. "mom,mom see look." said her brother pointing at her face.  
"moth- boss please take me to the hospital." pleaded Rin still in great pain.  
"Ha! Do you need to go to the metal hospital? Your doing fine."  
_'is she insane?'_ thought Rin .  
"but I'm in great pain, I'm turning purple, I can't use my hands and I feel really dizzy."  
"get up." ordered the mother.  
Rin was clearly struggling with this. Ryuu took a step forward to help her but his mom thrust her arm in front of her son preventing him.  
The woman strode over to Rin with authority and yanked her up by the arms.  
Rin was screaming in pain as she was being lifted up. In the window she could have sworn that she could see a blond boy through her tears, hiding behind the bush. Rin was now in so much pain she just let her mother drag her. They arrived in front a an iron door. "I always knew there was something wrong with you." snorted the mother before she threw the ill girl in the cell. The last thing Rin could see before she was locked away was shocked face from Ryuu. Once the door was slammed shut,it was pitch black you could not even see your own hand. Rattling of chains were heard outside.  
"there's no point in locking the fucking door if there is not knob to open it on the inside." roared Rin. "Dumb ass". Thoes words angered the mother so much. She was turning a red purple, her eyes bulging out of her sockets and her upper lip had a mad twitch. Now she was undoing the locks "oh your going to get it!" threatened her mother.

Rin was now cowering in fear huddled in the corner. Her hands clutching the side of her head " stupid Rin, stupid Rin, stupid Rin." said while rocking back and forth. The locks were undone and the door was creaking open. "RIN!" her name echoed through the cramped cell."No!" said Ryuu grabbing hold of his mothers arm. "get away Ryuu, before you get hurt." said his mother in a falsely sweet tone. Then she shoved him against the wall. A scream of pain escaped his lips. Ryuu sat there whimpering wishing he could do more but his mother was manlier then him and much larger.

Their mother slowly approached Rin with a overjoyed smile.  
The frightened girl pressed herself against the wall trying to escape.  
"Rin dear." said the mother in a calm voice. "because the police will come if I do more then this I'm just going to give you a good SLAP." there was great emphasis on the word slap. Rin was now sobbing with no tears against the wall regretting this whole mother filled her hand with a large amount of Rin's hair. She lifted the small girl to her feet with an evil smile spread across her face. The mother reeled her arm back, then swung with full force across Rin's face. Ryuu let out a small gasp. The mother chuckled.

"come on ryuu let's go" she gripped his arm and forced him out of the room.  
Rin lay on the floor hair spread out, hand placed on where she had been slapped. She was not crying but laughing. "I'm done with this crap." said Rin, "I'm leaving as soon as I get out of this hell hole." A dim light flickered on. It flashed 3 times meaning Rin stays in the cell with no food, only a small cup of water each day for a week. For most of the time in the cell she would be sleeping. Occasionally her mother would slip a cup if water through a doggy door special shaped for cups and bowls.  
On the 3rd day Rin thought she was going insane. She thought the walls were closing in one her so she started screaming "What the hell! Get me out of here I'm going to die!" while banging on the door. When she done with that phase, Rin lays down silent scratching her will into her arm mumbling " I will all my possessions to hobos on the street, what am I thinking no one wants my stuff". For the rest of the lock-in she sings at the top of her lungs " my arm hurts a lot!" to make the pain go away. But on the 5th day something different happened. Someone else was in the room with her. It was a boy. He sat parallel from Rin facing her. The boy had clean blond hair tied into a small pony tail at the back, his bangs were left a mess. He had dull azure eyes that stared blankly at her. The boy wore something similar to what Rin has in her closet. He wore a white sailor shirt tied with a yellow bow, and black shorts that stopped just above the knee, the were held up by a yellow belt.  
"oh you look like me." said rin not worrying how he got in there.  
The boy smiled and nodded. "how did you get in here?" questioned Rin.  
"magic" his voice was angelic.  
"hey can you help me get out of here!"  
The boy nodded again. "I can't help you out but some one else will."

Three knocks interrupted their conversation. "Here's your water. And who are you talking to? It was Ryuu. Usually it was her mother who brought the water, but that day Ryuu decided to do it, not caring about getting in trouble.

"Huh? Oh hi Ryuu I was talking to my new fr-. Rin trailed off. She frantically searched around the room padding every corner. "Where is he!" said Rin desperately. "maybe it was a dream." said Ryuu.  
"No. I can't be a dream it seemed so real. He said he would help me out!" exclaimed Rin. The sound of chains rattling echoed through the hall, Ryuu was letting her out. "RYUU! Stop it." screamed Rin "the boss-"  
"who?"  
"your mom! she will kill you."

Once the chains stopped, Ryuu opened the door. "that's okay Rin, you need to get to the hospital, and if mom does hurt me I will run away." said Ryuu smiling. The light was to bright for Rin, her had eyes adapted to the dark cell.  
But that didn't matter. Rin knew she had to run now if she wants to escape permanently. Rin tried to stand up but her body was weak. Ryuu struggled to pick her up. Eventually he managed to get her on his back. Ryuu ran with difficulty, it was hard to carry a 12 year old girl. Once the got to the entrance Ryuu had to let Rin go. "Rin look at your self!"  
Her arms were purple but it was spreading to her chest and back. "go to the hospital quick, I'm sorry I can't take you." Rin staggered out the door in great pain. It was hard for her to walk in a straight line, she felt very light headed.  
"uhhh I need food." her stomach was now adding to the pain. It looked like it was around noon. Which made it 10x worse because of the heat. Her feet were burning against the pavement.  
"why didn't I put on shoes." wondered Rin. _'i need to find some help'_ she thought. Rin limped over to a tree with shade, the heat was to much to handle.  
When she got to the tree she sat underneath it laying her back on the trunk. She was slowly loosing conscious. "no, not now I can't die!" mumbled Rin as if begging to someone.  
Her conscious was slipping away fast. Everything was turning black. A familiar face appeared in front of her.  
It was the same one she saw in her cell. "w-what are ya doin heeere?" it was getting difficult for her to talk.  
A huge smile stretched across his face.  
"I'm here to save you." said the boy.  
The last thing she saw was his helping smile turn into an evil one showing all his teeth and his shining azure eyes turn a shade of deep crimson.

* * *

I know, I know it's to rushed. I wanted to do a 3rd person story instead of 1st person. So please tell me any helpful review or not so helpful, your choice.  
Sorry it's really short :( I will try to make the next one longer. Please keep reading and review :3  
I tried to make Rin look like she has a horrible life, so it would fit with the story more. Well it will make more sense in future Len will be introduced in the next chapter. And they will be older in the 3rd one or half way through the 2nd chapter they will turn 15.  
Well it might not be that way exactly it might change.


End file.
